


A Dawning Realisation

by Casey_K



Series: Explore My Kink [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fanfiction, Foot Fetish, Kink Discovery, M/M, Public Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-21 04:20:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2454506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casey_K/pseuds/Casey_K
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A request fromm missmeagan666</p><p>Not Beta'd<br/>Don't own the characters. </p><p>May develop into a 'Kink' series if people like it....</p>
    </blockquote>





	A Dawning Realisation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [missmeagan666](https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmeagan666/gifts).



> A request fromm missmeagan666
> 
> Not Beta'd  
> Don't own the characters. 
> 
> May develop into a 'Kink' series if people like it....

It had been a slow dawning realisation, much like everything else about their relationship, but now that Danny was aware of it, he could trace it back to the very early days of their budding ‘thing’ before they’d even given it a name. Not that it really had a name now, but it did have shape and substance, and most importantly, exclusivity stamped all over it. Exclusive and non-negotiable. Words to warm Danny’s heart. And his loins. And a few other places too if he really thought about it. And it seemed that somewhere in the mish-mash of labels thrown into the mix for their ‘thing’, there was a new one emerging—kink. 

Kink. A fascinating word for Danny. One he’d thought about often during the years he’d been sexually active. He’d never considered using the word to describe himself, or his own sexual preferences but some of his ex-partners definitely qualified. He wouldn’t go as far as to say he was vanilla, he could be creative, adventurous, and he rarely said no to a little experimentation in the bedroom, but kink—or it’s brother, fetish—never really came to mind. And those words still didn’t apply to him, or at least he didn’t think so. But it was apparent that they could—they did—apply to Steve. Steve in all his delicious handsomeness and downright hotness had no right to claim yet another bow to his impressive collection, and yet Danny was unequivocally convinced—okay, make that almost—that Steve had a fetish. It surprised Danny how much that turned him on, and he wondered whether he could claim to have a Steve fetish. 

He watched Steve laughing at one of Kamekona’s jokes—or attempts at seriousness that were even funnier than his jokes—all laid back and relaxed after a long day at work, unwinding with friends and a beer. It was too good an opportunity to pass up. Danny slipped off a loafer under the table and hooked his toes under the hem of Steve’s cargo pants, up over his boots, and pinched the hairs on Steve’s lower leg with a clawing motion of his toes. Steve’s laughter stopped abruptly and his gaze snapped to Danny’s. Danny could see he was barely breathing. His pupils were huge, his lips parted slightly, beer still half raised to his mouth. Danny wriggled his toes and Steve shuddered. A low groan slipped out and Kono snorted, Steve flushed, Danny grinned, and Chin sighed. “Are you okay there, babe?” Danny asked, taking a swig of his beer. He let his toes wander a little more and Steve slapped his beer bottle on the table, closed his eyes and breathed deeply.

“You want us to leave,” Kono asked, chuckling. 

“It’s your round,” Danny said. “You aren’t going anywhere. Besides, I think Steve needs another beer, right Steven?”

Steve flashed a hot, flustered look at Danny and Danny raised his beer bottle to him. “What?” His voice was rough and broken. 

“Would you like another beer?” Kono asked, slowly. Steve looked at her in surprise, as though he’d forgotten they were in company. Oh yeah, he had a fetish all right. Danny kicked off his other loafer, pulled his foot away from Steve’s leg, placed both feet on the seat of the chair next to Steve and wiggled his toes. 

“My feet were getting all stuffy down there,” he said, winking at Steve. Steve closed his eyes again and gritted his teeth. 

“I’d love another beer, Kono, thank you,” Steve managed to say. He refused to look at the chair, at Danny’s toes, dancing for him. It was beautiful entertainment. Danny relaxed into his chair and thought back to how the pieces had fallen into place. 

At first, Danny had thought he was mistaken. That Steve’s sudden hitch in breath, or long, low, moan was simply down to proximity during the early days of budding relationships. A brush here, a stroke there, fuelling the latent lust and need to explore each other’s bodies. That was until a particularly steamy session where Steve had hoisted Danny’s legs over his shoulders to pound deeper into him. Danny had pressed his feet against Steve’s shoulders to alter the depth and angle of penetration and Steve had almost lost it. He nuzzled against Danny’s foot, had made him shudder by running his tongue along Danny’s instep from toe to heel and then he was coming, deep inside Danny’s body. 

Danny experimented, as any good partner would. The next time Steve had him on his back he’d stroked a foot over Steve’s cheek. Steve latched on to Danny’s big toe and sucked hard. It was enough to send them both over the edge. And Danny had noted how Steve stared when Danny kicked off his shoes, or walked around barefoot. Had noticed how giving Danny a foot rub would make Steve so hard the resulting sex was like being fucked by a freight train. But it was only now, that Danny was letting on to Steve that he’d figured it out.  
Kono delivered more beer and Danny waited until Steve took a nice long drag on his bottle, his mind occupied elsewhere, and then he moved one foot to Steve’s lap under the table and stroked a long line over Steve’s thigh. Steve choked on his beer, leaned forward and coughed a few times. Danny thought he saw some beer even make it out of Steve’s nose. Impressive. “You okay there, McGarrett?” Kamekona asked, slapping Steve on the back. 

“Yeah,” Steve squeaked. “Went down the wrong way.” He glared at Danny but one hand disappeared under the tablecloth to cup Danny’s toes, slide over foot to heel and back up again. Danny inched his way up Steve’s thigh until he reached Steve cock. It was already starting to thicken. Steve glared harder, gritting his teeth, and giving Danny that look, the one that said ‘please’ and ‘don’t you dare’ at the same time. Never one to back down from a challenge, and wanting to please Steve at the same time, Danny launched into a circular rubbing motion over Steve’s cock with the ball of his foot. Steve squeezed his eyes tightly. 

“You okay, boss?” Kono asked with genuine concern. 

“He’s fine,” Danny said, chuckling. “Just a little gas. Right, babe?”

When Steve opened his eyes again, he looked completely wrecked. “Holy, fuck.” Kono laughed. “Danny, what are you doing to him, he looks…he looks totally fucked.” Danny winked at her, his grin so wide his cheeks hurt. “It is so wrong that I now know what my boss looks like when he’s about to come.”

“Oh, he’s got a way to go yet.” Danny pulled his foot off Steve’s lap and Steve whimpered. “Finish your beer,” Danny said. “We have somewhere to be.”

Steve was half-dazed, but he finished his beer and allowed Danny to drag him away from the table. “Why didn’t you just tell me?” Danny asked, pushing Steve up against the Camaro and reaching inside Steve’s pants to get hold of his cock. Steve could only throw his head back and groan. Danny checked around to make sure they were alone—he was glad he’d parked in the far corner of the car park, hidden behind the dumpsters and the neighbouring building—before crouching down and taking Steve’s length in one swallow. He pressed against Steve’s thighs to keep him upright as Steve wobbled precariously. A few good, deep sucks nudging into his throat and Steve was coming hard. Danny swallowed and licked over him, then tucked him away. “It’s kinds of hot that you love my feet. Any other little fetishes I should know about?”

Steve shook his head, breathing heavy, lips parted. 

“You want to go back for another beer or head home so I can tease you with my toes some more? I bet I could bring you off just using my feet.”

“Oh, god, Danny…just…that would be…” Steve launched himself at Danny, all sloppy kisses and tongue and nipping teeth. He rested his forehead against Danny’s. “I love you.”

“And I love you, you great oaf. You don’t have to hide your kinks from me, babe. If it turns you on, I want to know about it. You understand?”

Steve grinned. “I understand.” He gave a full body shudder. “What about you? Anything I should know?”

“There may be. I’m starting to get an inkling that something is turning me on far more than it should, but I’m not sure how you’re going to feel about it.”

“Tell me, Danny. It can’t be that bad.”

Danny stroked his hands over Steve’s chest. “Let’s just say seeing you strung out and about to come in your pants in front of everyone was a real rush. As was sucking you off in the car park. So, you know…something to think about for the future.”

“Exhibitionist, huh?” Steve grinned. “I can work with that.”

“Yeah? What have you got in mind?”

Steve kissed Danny slowly, tenderly. “You’ll just have to wait and see, Danno. I’ll make it a surprise.”


End file.
